


Warm

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: But Geralt is warming up to feeling things, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Geraskier softness, The night is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier!!! Huddling for warmth!!!It's a cold night and Jaskier is shivering. Geralt tries to stop the shivers with his very own body heat.It's... enjoyable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 314





	Warm

It was late.

The middle of the night, actually. They hadn't made to the next town and were too tired to keep travelling, both roach and the two of them, so they were trying to sleep on the floor of that forest, on top of some bed rolls. Trying and failing.  
  
Geralt couldn't sleep because his head was full of thoughts, about bad choices he had made in the past, about people he still cared for and where they might be, about families, the one that had abandoned him and one he could make on his own, about monsters, about the life he was living, about that song that he could never get out of his head, and people were really tossing more coins his direction, it was incredible the effect it had, it was just some songs, sing with a little melody....  
  
The author of that song was next to him, also not sleeping, but for a different reason. Jaskier was cold. He was so fucking cold. It was the middle of night, they were in a forest and there was no blanket or cape to put on top of him. Geralt usually packed one, but he'd given the one he had to a kid that had been injured by a monster, and hadn't thought to replace it. And Jaskier only ever packed his lute, and a quill and something to write in case he had some inspiration. Nothing that could keep him warm at night. Fuck, he was so cold.  
  
He was made a ball on himself, arms and hands in his hands, but still he couldn't get warm. He was shivering, badly, his teeth were chattering, and his hands... His hands were so fucking cold it was a miracle they hadn't turned blue yet.   
  
But Geralt had been right, they needed the rest, it was... If it wasn't so fucking cold. Well, he with his modified witcher body could probably sleep in this cold. At least one of them was resting.  
  
And the one of them was Roach.  
  
Because Geralt could perfectly hear Jaskier's teeth chattering, could see him shiver, could practically feel how cold he was. But what could he do other than curse himself for forgetting the blanket? They really needed the rest, the last three night they had barely slept on account of following the monster and Jaskier was looking worse every day... But what was there to be done? What did they have around that could provide heat, could warm up the bard?  
  
His own breath provided the answer. Yes, his breath was much warmer than the world around him... As was all of him. Body heat, of course. He could share his heat with Jaskier and that way the bard would be able to sleep because he wouldn't be so cold and Geralt would be able to sleep because he wouldn't have to worry about his friend. Win win situation.  
  
It was still a bit awkward, wasn't it? Embracing the man while they slept, as if they were some sort of lovers. It felt so intimate, so delicate, like something that should be done for love, not just because it was convenient. But well.  
  
He kind of did love Jaskier, much as he liked to deny it. He cared about his well being, missed him when he was gone. Huh. And he had shared more things with him than most (any?) lovers: they had eaten together, slept in the same bed, laughed together, rode together, being kidnapped together. Why would this be any different?  
  
Jaskier kept shivering, and there was a note desperation in his breath, in his movements, and Geralt knew that he had to do something. The notion of Jaskier being too cold to sleep all those hours and the next day being all headachey and tired because he hadn't slept... No. Not going to happen.  
  
So Geralt took off the outer part of his armour (it was cold and hard and generally an obstacle for body heat) and when he was wearing only his shirt he approached Jaskier from behind and lay just behind him, his big arms around the bard, to make him more warm.  
  
"Geralt...?"  
  
"This way we'll both be warmer. Now stay still and try to get some sleep."  
  
It was warm, being all around Jaskier. Geralt could hear his breathing (which evened out quite quickly, which was good, because the bard really needed the sleep), could hear his heartbeat, could feel the up and down of his chest.   
  
And it was comforting, in a way and disquieting at the same time. On the one hand, it was calming to know that his friend was alive, that he was breathing and existing, right there with him. It reminded Geralt that he wasn't alone, that he had someone that rusted him enough to sleep in his arms, that he with his songs and jokes was still there, close to him and alive.   
  
But on the other hand... The pulse was too quick (normal, for a human, but sti), the breathing too labored. Being this close to him meant Geralt was painfully aware of just how fragile Jaskier was, and that left a bitter taste in his mouth.   
  
He huddled closer to his friend, and Jaskier let out a small content sound in his sleep. He looked so beautiful like that, he had such a nice face, such a lovely small body. Maybe... Maybe he loved Jaskier more than he thought.   
  
Because he knew he had an entire starry sky above him, and yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jaskier's sleeping face, his eyelashes, his neck, those hands he used to make all that music. It was all that made him who he was that made him beautiful, and...   
  
Huh.   
  
Maybe it had taken some late night cold for Geralt to understand what it meant.... No, you know what? He was not going to have a deep conversation with himself about what this could mean and how to move forward, about trying to keep up the emotionless facade (for protection, both his and his friend's) but still be able to let all those feelings out...   
  
No.   
  
Geralt was just going to enjoy this moment, without overthinking it. The breeze on his shoulders. Jaskier's breathing, his warmth, a little smile as he dreamt something nice. But who needed dreams when reality was just so wonderful? He breathed in, breathed out. Took in every detail of the night, Jaskier there, the stars, the peace. Geralt never thought he would be able to feel such serenity, such satisfaction. It was no longer cold in that night. It was perfectly warm.  
  
Geralt eventually fell asleep, and only awoke when the sun was already high in the sky. Jaskier started waking when he noticed the movement, feeling completely rested.   
  
"That was... Wow, that was a good night's sleep, I really slept like a baby. Thank you for the... You know. Not letting me die frozen over." and ble there was a cheeky smile in Jaskier's still sleepy face "Kind of liked the sleeping while being held thing. Maybe we should do it more often.

 _Do not say something mean, control yourself and don't say something mean..._  
  
But for once, Geralt didn't and Jaskier was very sruprised. There was an unprecedented peace and warmth in the wintcher's features, and he smiled.   
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
 _Maybe we should spend each and every night from now on just like that, holding each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Please do tell if you did!!
> 
> You know you want to comment!!!


End file.
